


The Little Magic Shop

by kogilix



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, Romance, familia, soft2jae, yugbam - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Bambam está nervoso com o jantar em família, finalmente seus pais iriam conhecer seu namorado. O que o preocupava nem era sua família ser dona da loja de feitiços da cidade, e sim se seu pai, Park Jinyoung, iria gostar de seu namorado.Afinal, o que poderia dar errado com um jantar em família de feiticeiros?





	1. Jantares em família podem ser perigosos, mas nem tanto assim

Bambam estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Algumas de suas flores estavam tão agitadas quanto ele, o cheiro no quarto estava muito forte. Petunia, uma das fadas que morava na suculenta em sua penteadeira, também parecia incomodada, fazia alguns minutos que ela voava em volta do quarto reclamando, obrigando o rapaz de cabelos, agora uma mistura de laranja e verde, tentar se acalmar.

"Respira fundo." Disse a si mesmo, tentando deixar toda a tensão sair junto com o ar de seus pulmões.

Alguém bateu na porta fazendo o abrir os olhos e encarar a figura do pai sorrindo com os caninos à mostra.

"Filho, já está arrumado?" Mark tinha uma aparência realmente muito jovem para seus cento e poucos anos, ainda mais as roupas que ele usava ajudavam qualquer um confundi-lo como irmão de Bambam. "Estou tão ansioso em conhecer o famoso Yugyeom!"

Bambam sorriu nervoso enquanto seu pai se aproximava das plantas do batente da porta para dar uma olhada. "Elas têm crescido muito bem! Você tem o dom do seu pai, um mestre da herbologia."

"Pai, isso não tá ajudando." Bambam não sentia mais a ansiedade de antes, seu cabelo havia ficado branco novamente mas seu coração ainda estava rápido. O rapaz olhou Petunia, agora sentada em sua suculenta e sorriu, pelo menos a amiga estava a um ponto de relaxar.

"Bam, de verdade, vai dar tudo certo, eu conversei com seu pai. Pedimos para seu tio e Youngjae ajudarem na comida, para ter pelo menos um pouco de coisas dos humanos para que o Yugyeom não se sinta tão perdido." Mark havia se sentado ao lado do filho. "Confie em mim, vai tudo certo."

Os dois sorriram doce um para o outro. "Agora, que tal roubarmos algumas margaridas da gelatina do seu pai?"

Bambam nem precisou responder, apenas se levantou puxando a mão do pai para fora do quarto todo cheio de plantas e amuletos do rapaz.

(...)

Yugyeom estava deslumbrado com a loja dos pais de Bambam. Tudo parecia ter vida e parecer alguma poção diferente e céus, tudo era colorido. Ele sabia que estava adiantado para o jantar, mas, nada como se precaver em chegar cedo para o jantar com a família de seu namorado.

Yugyeom sorriu olhando um dos potes com peles de cobra, lembrando que agora o menino de cabelos coloridos era seu **_namorado_**. Finalmente depois de dois anos apenas ficando aqui e ali, agora eram um casal.

Sua mãe havia pedido para ele tomar cuidado e não tomar nada que parecesse perigoso, mas olhando as coisas da loja, nada aqui parecia poder matar alguém. Com cuidado, pegou um pequeno vidrinho com um líquido escuro borbulhante.

"Se eu fosse você não tocava nisso. É baba de morto-vivo enfeitiçado, uma gota e tchau tchau." Um rapaz com sorriso muito largo disse aparecendo atrás do balcão. "Como posso ajudar o senhor?"

O menino pareceu assustado, logo colocando o pote de volta e encarando o moço atrás do balcão, ele estava calmo até agora, mas parecia que seu coração estava acelerado.

"Eu vim ver o Bambam." As palavras saíram lentamente. "Sou Kim Yugyeom."

Ao falar seu nome pareceu ligar alguns ponto na cabeça do rapaz bochechudo.

"Você é o Yugyeom! Imaginava você um pouco mais cheinho, pelo jeito que Bambam falava de você. Eu sou Youngjae!" Yugyeom percebeu que ele falava tudo muito animado, e não tinha parado de sorrir mesmo com a mão estendida em um convite silencioso para que ele se aproximasse.

"Prazer." Yugyeom disse sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

"Estávamos esperando você um pouco mais tarde." Youngjae disse ainda sorrindo olhando ao redor da loja. "Não tem problema, mais tempo para você conhecer a família. Vem, vamos subir. Os pais do Bambam querem te conhecer mais que eu!"

Yugyeom tentou sorrir, mas o nervosismo repentino fez com que parecesse apenas um tipo de gesto constrangido. Ele acompanhou o rapaz que continuava a falar algo sobre gnomos malcriados que somem com sementes de girassol, não que ele se importasse não com a situação em mãos.

(...)

Bambam estava sentado na bancada da cozinha quando ouviu a voz de seu tio Youngjae parecer mais animada que o normal, enquanto ele subia para o apartamento que ficava em cima da loja.

O rapaz trocou olhares com o pai sentado na mesa terminando de comer um dos potinhos que Jinyoung havia feito suas famosas gelatinas de flores.

"Bom, é aqui, acho que ele deve estar terminando de se trocar..." Youngjae abriu a porta da cozinha dando de cara com dois pares de olhos o encarando e a figura que o seguia. "Ah! Oi, vocês! Yugyeom, bem vindo a residência dos Park!"

Bambam viu seu namorado entrar com a cabeça baixa e as bochechas rubras. Assim como seu pai, ele se levantou, Youngjae sorriu aos dois e pediu licença para ir cuidar de algo na loja.

Depois do _click_ da porta, um silêncio se fez presente. A cozinha estava com diversos cheiros, algumas comidas estavam em cima do fogão com tampas e algumas das louças estavam sendo lavadas por um esfregão na pia, sendo esse o único som no ambiente.

"Bom, você deve ser Yugyeom?" Mark disse quebrando o silêncio, decidindo usar o seu mais belo sorriso. "Sou Mark, uma das metades que cuida do Bam."

Yugyeom olhou o namorado que tinha o cabelo vermelho claro e o encarava, depois olhou para o loiro a sua frente.

"Prazer, Sr. Mark. Kim Yugyeom."

"Não me chame de senhor, não quero nem pensar em meus cento e trinta anos. Pode chamar somente de Mark." O mais velho ali sorriu e puxou o rapaz para entrar mais na casa.

"Oi, Bam." Yugyeom disse pegando a mão do namorado sutilmente, enquanto todos iam para a sala de chá, como Mark havia dito.

Bambam aproveitou que já estava com a mão dada e colou o corpo no do outro. Ele estava com um casaco de inverno, o mesmo que Bambam gostava de se aconchegar quando matavam a aula de educação física no inverno.

"Bom, meninos, temos que esperar Jinyoung voltar com aquela negócio de torta que ele inventou de pegar. Quer chá Yug?" O pai de Bambam disse já se sentando em uma das poltronas vermelhas da sala.

O rapaz de cabelos rosa claro percebeu que o namorado ficou encantado com o número de livros que tinham ali, fora alguns que se mexiam da mesa de estudos para seus lugares nas prateleiras.

"Vem." O puxou de leve para se sentar no sofá de frente onde Mark estava.

Mark havia servido as três xícaras com chá e olhava o rapaz junto de seu filho, achando os dois muito fofos. Mesmo Yugyeom sendo um humano, ele parecia ser muito dócil, ele lembrava bastante Youngjae, só que uma versão mais calma e menos barulhenta.

"Obrigado... Mark." Yugyeom agradeceu levando o chá aos lábios, deixando o doce invadir sua boca e levando consigo toda a tensão que ele estava sentindo. Pelo menos, Mark parecia ser tranquilo, até então ele não estava se sentindo ameaçado.

"Gostou?" Mark perguntou apenas para quebrar o gelo.

"Uhum, muito bom. Você faz um chá muito gostoso, senhor Mark." Assim que a frase terminou, ele sentiu Bambam rir ao seu lado junto com o pai a sua frente.

"Quem dera eu fizesse chás tão bons quanto o Bam. O meu, provável que você estivesse soluçando com o cabelo cor de limão." Bambam sorriu ao ouvir o que o pai disse.

"Você tinha que ver, Yug, fizemos um teste com duas raízes e demos para meu tio beber. Ele ficou uma semana com gosto de sabão na boca, depois disso meu pai proibiu que eu e Mark tentássemos fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha. Bom, eu fico apenas com os chás."

Mark riu para o rapaz.

"Mas então, Yug, me conte, Bambam disse que sua família trabalha em uma funerária?"

Yugyeom acenou afirmativo.

"Sim. Minha família está no ramo, acho que, há uns quinhentos anos?"

"Que interessante. E me diz, como vocês fazem com as maldições, sempre quis saber..."

Bambam se sentiu mais calmo, em ver o namorado falando animadamente com o pai sobre algum tipo de ritual estranho em mortos, e em como ter um serviçal que fosse trazido de volta da vida. O olhar que o pai lhe deu rapidamente também acalmou seu coração, Mark havia gostado do menino. Uma das metades já estava conquistada, agora iria vir a parte difícil.

Tentar fazer Jinyoung gostar de Yugyeom.

(...)

  


Jiyoung subiu as escadas com dificuldade, carregando algumas sacolas e uma torta foi mais difícil que imaginou. Jaebum havia brigado com ele, falando que ele nem precisava passar por isso, afinal, eles sabiam fazer mágica.

Mas não, pela honra dos Park, Jinyoung subiu a escada caracol sem ajuda alguma, bom, apenas quando chegou na porta de casa, aí chamou pelo marido para ajudar a pegar as coisas.

Depois de beijar o marido rapidamente, ele pegou a torta e uma das sacolas deixando-as em cima da mesa e balcão.

“Amor, você não acha que temos muita comida?” Mark disse olhando dentro das sacolas e as coisas no fogão. Jinyoung respirou tirando o casaco de inverno preto colocando em cima de uma das cadeiras.

“Não, meu irmão vai ficar para o jantar e Jackson disse que iria vir também.” Jinyoung disse abraçando o marido, que ao colocar sua mão no peito do outro, fez com que algumas faíscas saíssem do contato de um de seus anéis com o colar de Park.

“A família toda reunida.”

“Uhum. Todos querem ver quem foi capaz de domar o coração do nosso filho.” Park sorriu olhando o marido mais baixo.

“Falando nele, ele e Bambam estão na sala dos chás.” Mark disse vendo a expressão suave do marido se transformar em uma carranca. “Não faça essa cara, ele é gentil. Ele vem da família lá da funerária, sabia? E ele me prometeu alguns pelos de lobisomem!”

“Prometeu?”

“Uhum, e ainda disse que poderia trazer algumas das sementes da macieira dos Kim. Eu disse que você iria adorar, estávamos atrás de uma semente faz tempo. Por que não pegar direto da fonte?”

Jinyoung se permitiu a rir.

“Você é um verdadeiro negociador.” Um beijo na bochecha dele. “Me ajuda a levar tudo isso para a sala de jantar?”

Mark apenas negou com a cabeça fugindo de mais um beijo que Jinyoung iria lhe dar, pegando uma dos pratos do fogão indo para a sala de jantar. Jinyoung olhou o marido, pensando no filho que estava crescendo.

Parecia que ontem seu menino tinha apenas sessenta anos e estava aprendendo seu primeiro feitiço. O tempo realmente passava rápido, as vezes rápido demais.

(...)

Bambam olhou em volta da mesa, Youngjae e seu pai estavam conversando animadamente como sempre, enquanto Jinyoung conversava silenciosamente com o irmão e Yugyeom parecia feliz comendo todos os pratos que sua família havia feito, desde os comuns como batatas fritas ou purê de batatas, até os pratos típicos de carne de dragão e espetinhos de polvo lutador.

De repente, escutou Jinyoung, sentado em uma das pontas da mesa, limpar a garganta tendo a atenção de todos ali para si. “Então, Yugyeom, você é da família Kim?”

O rapaz de cabelos rosa claro olhou o namorado ao seu lado engolir a comida com certa ansiedade para não deixar o sogro esperando. Jinyoung apenas olhou a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

“Sim, senhor. Família Kim, responsável pelos enterros na cidade, no ramo a mais de trezentos anos.”

Bambam sorriu, colocando a mão na perna do menino ao seu lado. Pode ver seu outro pai olhando para Jinyoung, sabia que Mark estava preparado para podar o outro caso ele fosse um pouco demais em interrogar o pobre menino.

“Interessante. E você tem interesse em seguir no ramo?”

“Sim, senhor.” Yugyeom disse automático. “Minha mãe quer que eu escolha, mas acho que eu conseguiria manter os negócios da família e ainda seguir meu sonho…”

“E qual seria?”

“Eu quero me formar professor de dança” Yugyeom disse sorrindo doce olhando para Bambam. Que o sorriu encorajador. “Acho legal as coisas da família, mas quero criar um nome para mim mesmo.”

Jinyoung o encarou, Jaebum sorriu de canto olhando o irmão, sabia que Jinyoung havia ficado um pouco impressionado com o rapaz a sua frente falando em seguir seu sonho e ainda seguir com as tradições.

“Interessante.”

“Yug, já experimentou as maçãs recheadas? É a receita da família…” Mark disse quebrando o ar meio esquisito que ficou.

Bambam queria agradecer o pai e ao namorado do tio, eles estavam tentando deixar tudo um pouco mais tranquilo para ele e para o Yugyeom. Por hora, estava tudo bem, pelo menos, Jinyoung ainda lançava olhares estranhos na direção do humano, mas não disse mais nada.

(...)

Mas sempre algo tinha que acontecer, Bambam deveria saber que nunca deveria falar isso, nunca menos.

Todos estavam sentados em volta da mesa de centro conversando, tomando chá e comendo os doces que Jinyoung fez. Yugyeom estava sentado ao lado de Bambam que brincava com os dedos da mão esquerda dele, enquanto a outra se ocupava em cortar pedaços da torta para ele e para o namorado.

Tudo começou a desandar quando Jackson chegou, do modo de sempre. Exagerado e barulhento. Mark foi junto a Jaebum para ver quem era responsável pelo barulho vindo da cozinha, apenas para voltar com Jackson meio sujo de poeira.

“Não acredito que você ainda insiste em usar o forno da cozinha.” Jinyoung disse vendo o cunhado entrar.

“É mais simples.” Jackson, o rapaz moreno vestindo trajes típicos de quem trabalhava com animais. “Reunião familiar, que lindo, mas eu perdi o jantar, né?” Disse se virando para o irmão.

“Perdeu, mas sobrou algumas coisas para você.”

“Não precisa, eu como esses doces.” Jackson disse rapidamente. “Quero conhecer o namorado do meu sobrinho.”

Yugyeom travou na hora.

“Me diga quem é você, jovem? Qual seu clã? Sua família é mágica? Você gosta de fazer poções? Qual sua criatura favorita?”

As perguntas vieram rapidamente e Yugyeom ficou perdido por um momento, olhando para todos os presentes na sala, parando mais tempo no namorado ao seu lado.

“Então, tio, não sabia que você vinha hoje?!” Bambam perguntou mais do que afirmou. “Meu pai não disse nada, achei que você estava com os dragões.”

Jackson estava se lambuzando na torta e encarou o sobrinho. “Estava, mas, Bam, meu querido, nunca iria perder essa oportunidade.”

Mark olhou para Jinyoung como se ele tivesse algo a ver com isso, recebendo apenas um olhar assustado do marido. Olhou novamente o filho sentado com o rapaz e suspirou, seu marido podia ser meio difícil às vezes. “Mas então, continue o que estava contando Jaebum, sobre o problema com coelhos…”

Yugyeom sorriu para o sogro, soltando um suspiro que nem sabia que estava guardando. Bambam o puxou para falar baixo em seu ouvido. “Não liga, meu tio é assim mesmo.”

Jinyoung vendo a troca decidiu limpar a garganta, recebendo uma cotovelada do loiro ao seu lado. Todos viram os cabelos de Bambam ficarem vermelhos, e Jackson rir alto junto de Youngjae. Bambam quis correr para seu quarto e ficar lá até a vergonha passar, ainda mais com Yugyeom tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

Mas ficou ainda mais corado quando Yugyeom respondeu no mesmo tom, apenas para ele escutar. “Sua família é maravilhosa.”

O sorriso que Bambam lhe deu foi mais que o suficiente para que as flores que estavam no cômodo ficarem agitadas, assim como algumas borboletas aparecem lá. Chamando a atenção de Mark e Youngjae, que apenas olharam os dois com carinho.

(...)

Jinyoung estava com Bambam terminando algumas coisas para o dia seguinte, depois de terem terminado o jantar e se despedido de Yugyeom. O Park mais velho disse que queria ajuda para a loja.

Todos sabiam que tinha a ver com a visita do namorado do menino. Jackson havia feito questão de deixar bem claro logo que Jinyoung o chamou, Mark repreendeu o irmão que agora apenas comia um prato com algumas coisas que sobraram.

Jaebum e Youngjae haviam ido embora junto com Yugyeom. 

“Então… O que achou do jantar?” Jinyoung disse arrumando alguns potes de ervas.

“Foi legal, eu gostei. E você, pai?” Bambam sabia que no fundo, no fundo o pai havia gostado do rapaz.

“Eu achei ele um tanto esquisito… Mas ele parece ser um menino esforçado.” Jinyoung disse indo para o lado do filho. “E outra, ele parece fazer você feliz. Isso que importa.”

Os cabelos de Bambam estavam em um amarelo forte, ele encarou o pai. “Sério?”

“Sério. Se ele te faz feliz, eu não tenho o porque ser contra.”

Algumas das fadas que ficavam nas pequenas casinhas nas raízes da loja, comemoram fazendo barulhos e jogando pólen nos dois. Bambam sorria largo, enquanto Jinyoung desistiu de segurar a felicidade de ver o seu filho mais novo feliz também.

“Obrigado, pai.”

“Só não deixe ele trazer aqueles serviçais mortos vivos para cá, e não deixe ele compactuar com as ideias do seu pai. Mark tem um fascínio com isso.”

“Pode deixar, pode deixar.”


	2. Gnomos são perigosos, mas o amor não

Ninguém avisou que Yugyeom teria que se preparar para suas provas na sala de biologia com aquelas plantas de índole questionável. Não o entendam mal, não se incomodava com as plantas em si, mas talvez com um dos copos-de-leite que o encaravam em todos seus movimentos, e isso estava o deixando um pouco intimidado. O resto estava tranquilo, as samambaias pareciam conversar entre elas e até as suculentas estavam silenciosas, algo incomum nessa época do ano.

Lógico nada seria melhor que estudar na biblioteca do colégio, mas, devido a uma pegadinha de uns colegas de classe, ela estava momentaneamente interditada. Talvez eles tivessem armado uma pegadinha com água, não que Yugyeom sabia de nada e nem tivesse ajudado eles com algumas coisas, lógico que não, Yugyeom era quase o nerd da sala, não era de pegadinhas.

Porém nada o impedia de ajudar no planejamento delas. Isso é assunto para outra hora.

O foco era que a sala de biologia realmente não se comparava com a biblioteca em nenhum de seus detalhes, apesar de todos os detalhes em si não serem tão ruins. Enquanto Yugyeom estava ali tentando se concentrar naquela matéria chata de zoologia, ele viu um rapaz um pouco menor que si, o que não era tão difícil, chegar com alguns potes e começar a cuidar das plantas.

Não era incomum ver alunos cuidando das coisas que usariam em aulas, mas era incomum ver um aluno que o cabelo mudava de cor cuidando das coisas que usariam em aula. Depois de tentar ler o mesmo parágrafo umas três vezes com olhadas intercaladas para o rapaz, ele decidiu o encarar o menino de vez, ele que agora estava com os cabelos de um vermelho próximo a cor de morangos. E isso o deixou intrigado, já tinha ouvido falar desse rapaz, ele era o filho do casal dono da loja de ervas e poções da avenida principal.

Pelos boatos ele não imaginou um menino pequeno e com feições delicadas , na verdade pensou em algo um pouco diferente e talvez até amedrontador. Mas não, nada naquele menino gritava perigoso e sim fofo, talvez até um pouco frágil demais, ainda mais vendo a grossura dos braços e a magreza dele.

Yugyeom não percebeu mas estava tendo encarado de volta, e foi aí quando os olhares se cruzaram e ele sorriu leve que decidiu desviar o olhar rapidamente. O moreno fingiu ler aquela coisa que achava ser teoria de algum tipo de árvore ou homem-árvore, seja lá que matéria era aquela agora. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, e ficou até meio desconfortável sentado naquela cadeira dura demais.

Quando olhou para cima de novo não encontrou o rapaz de cabelos cor de morango, e sim uma sala vazia, os potes que ele levava estavam em cima da mesa e não iria mentir, aquele copo-de-leite ainda parecia o encarar de forma medonha, agora com um pouco mais de raiva.

"Eu ein." Disse baixo apenas para si mesmo, colocando seus livros rapidamente na mochila, nem olhou para trás quando saiu daquela sala que começou a cheirar pólen demais.

Às vezes não era tão acostumado assim com as coisas que aconteciam naquela escola. Mas uma coisa era certa, Yugyeom saiu tão rápido da sala que não percebeu que o mesmo rapaz de cabelos cor de morango estava com eles com cor de pêssego dizendo baixo para as plantas pararem de rir de si.

✥✣✥

Não iria mentir, depois de ver Bambam na sala de biologia não parou de pensar nele e em como ele era único com aqueles cabelos coloridos. Aliás, descobriu o nome dele: Bambam. Um nome bonito para um rapaz tão lindo quanto.

Lógico que precisou de um certo poder de persuasão para fazer Mingyu falar, mas no fim foi bom. Tinha o nome do menino bonito e talvez tivesse procurado saber quais aulas ele fazia, já que infelizmente não tinham aulas juntos.

Com esse pensamento Yugyeom andava pelos corredores, com direito a cabeça baixa e tudo. Todos seus amigos tinham algo para fazer com os clubes e ele como bom e velho meio humano, não gostava de competir com os colegas que tinham esses dons.

Enquanto andava não reparou uma figura de cabelos brancos a sua frente, também distraída com um livro grande demais para ser carregado por uma mão.

Yugyeom só sentiu quando os dois bateram e ele, em um movimento de reflexo segurou os braços da pessoa não deixando que ela caísse ou deixasse o livro cair.

Quando tomou conta dos arredores novamente olhou para o menino de cabelos rosa pastel a sua frente.

"Desculpa..." Yugyeom disse em um fio de voz.

Bambam o encarava com os olhos levemente arregalados, o livro tinha vindo parar perto de seu peito. Mas ele não falou nada, apenas olhou as mãos que ainda o seguravam e depois encarou o maior a sua frente.

Yugyeom percebendo isso soltou ele, meio desconcertado limpou as mãos no jeans preto.

"É... D-Desculpa, eu vou indo, cuidado com o livro ele pode ser temperamental demais..." Tão rápido quanto aconteceu, o moreno já ia a passos largos para o outro lado do corredor.

E novamente Yugyeom não viu o que deixou para trás. Bambam passou a mão pelos cabelos amarelos, abraçando o livro no peito, sorrindo com as bochechas cheinhas rosadas, conversando com a capa do livro que mexia a sobrancelha de modo sugestivo.

Yugyeom quase perdeu uma prova aquele dia, não que ele ficou afetado ao ponto de ter que ficar no banheiro um tempo até controlar os batimentos cardíacos. E durante a prova ele talvez estivesse com dificuldade em se focar naquelas equações estúpidas para poções sem sentido.

O caminho de volta também foi engraçado, Mingyu e Seokmin foram os responsáveis de fazer Yugyeom ficar com vergonha todo o caminho até a funerária da família.

Naquela noite família ainda teve que explicar para a mãe e avó que talvez as rosas estavam nascendo em sua porta por motivos de paixonite adolescente. Nessas horas ele não gostava desse lado feiticeiro da família, mas não pode negar que ficou feliz em ver sua mãe já animada com a perspectiva de conhecer a pessoa que fez Yugyeom pensar em outra coisa que não fosse jogos de Orc's ou como sua tia-avó falava jogos humanos para pessoas desocupadas.

Em outros momento ele até falaria que na verdade eles são chamados de videogame, mas naquele dia ele só pensava em um certo alguém e como ele já havia mudado sua vida e nem sabia.

✥✣✥

O próximo encontro aconteceu ao acaso, ou foi isso que Yugyeom pensou. A semana havia começado muito ruim, a nota daquele teste da semana passada havia chego e não foi a das melhores. Seu avô iria ficar decepcionado, ainda mais quando ele fez questão de usar alguns dos serviçais como cobaias para as poções que ele estava treinando na escola, e no treinamento ele havia ido bem.

Infelizmente um F- no teste não era o reflexo disso.

No fim da aula o professor o chamou falando que ele iria precisar fazer um trabalho a mais fora ter um tutor para ajudá-lo a aumentar a nota até o próximo teste se não ele reprovaria, porém o professor não falou quem ele deveria procurar.

Ele queria aumentar a nota, claro, mas estava tão para baixo que decidiu apenas ir comer e esquecer aquelas coisas. Iria aproveitar que o professor de educação física foi em uma competição de natação deixando o próximo tempo livre, para ficar pensando na vida. Ou nas palavras de Seokmin, pensar no rapaz de cabelos coloridos e como ele queria ser amigo dele.

Não que Yugyeom iria falar em voz alta que concordava, mas...

Sentado na mesa do refeitório ele olhava para aquele teste com pesar, nem aquela pizza estranha que geralmente o deixava alegre estava funcionando. Os amigos tinham outras aulas, Vernon o único que poderia tentar fazer ele ficar mais feliz ou apenas uma companhia amiga, foi tentar pegar o telefone de uma estudante intercambista da turma de criaturas aquáticas.

"Amigos idiotas..." Yugyeom disse cutucando o pedaço de pizza com o garfo de plástico.

"Kim Yugyeom?" Uma voz delicada o chamou, o fazendo olhar para cima. Quando viu quem era, teve quase certeza que sua boca ficou aberta e talvez ele estivesse com cara daqueles meninos que via em comédias românticas que sua tia-avó gostava de assistir. "Yugyeom?"

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado novamente, balançou a cabeça tendo seus sentidos de volta em ordem.

"Sim, sou eu, quero dizer, sou Kim Yugyeom. Isso mesmo, eu, meu nome é Kim Yugyeom" Nossa, que péssimo.

"Sou Bambam, o professor Kim falou que você precisava de um tutor..." Yugyeom quase comentou sobre a cor do cabelo do outro, que agora estava uma mistura de rosa e amarelo, estava muito bonito por sinal.

"Obrigado?" Bambam respondeu sorrindo fraco ainda em pé na frente da mesa onde o moreno estava sentado.

"Eu falei em voz alta?" Yugyeom disse levando a mão na cabeça, lógico que ele iria passar vergonha se não são era Kim Yugyeom, herdeiro dos negócios funerários da família e rei em pagar mico na frente das pessoas, alguns falariam que isso era um talento, mas ele discorda, e como discordava.

"Falou, mas não esquenta. Eu agradeço o elogio." Bambam ainda sorria, e o tom de rosa em seus cabelos começava a ficar um pouco mais escuro. "Posso me sentar?"

"Claro, claro. Fique à vontade."

Depois que o de cabelos coloridos sentou os dois ficaram em um silêncio meio constrangedor até Bambam alcançar o teste em frente da bandeja de comida, ainda sem falar nada. Depois de dar uma passada com o olhar em todas as folhas encarou o moreno que aguardava qual seria o próximo passo do menor.

"Você precisa de ajuda nessa matéria?"

O moreno apenas concordou, olhando de volta para a pizza. "Sim, eu até estudei, mas na hora não sei o que aconteceu, não conseguia lembrar de nada e parece que eu esqueci como somar dois mais dois."

"Bom essa matéria não é difícil, se quiser... Podemos estudar a prova e depois revisamos a matéria toda para a sua prova de recuperação." Bambam continuou falando porém a atenção de Yugyeom foi para a pequena fada que saiu do cabelo do menino, o olhando de forma engraçada.

"É, Bambam..." O outro apenas parou para o olhar.

"Sim?"

"Você tem um.. uma fada no cabelo?"

Bambam levou a mão até onde Yugyeom apontava. "Ah, não repara, esse é o Han. Ele é na verdade um gnomo mora lá na sala de biologia. Eu gosto de sair com ele pela escola para ele tomar um ar que não tenha pólen ou cheiro de flores."

Yugyeom escutou tudo com tamanha atenção que seu coração se aqueceu ao ouvir o motivo dele andar por aí com o pequeno ser, sem perceber ele sorria enquanto Bambam continuava a falar alguma coisa sobre as plantas da sala de biologia.

"Então, podemos estudar lá?"

"Claro, claro." O moreno concordou rapidamente ao escutar a pergunta, mas de repente parou para pensar e não sabia exatamente onde ele teria que ir. "Então... Vamos ficar na sala de biologia mesmo?"

O rapaz com os cabelos totalmente amarelos claro agora apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, podemos começar amanhã se você não se importa?"

Ele teria que se acostumar com essas mudanças no cabelo do outro, porque dependendo da cor ele ficava mais atraente do que já era.

"Sim, por mim fechado."

"Ótimo, então vou indo Yugyeom tenho que arrumar umas coisas antes de ir embora." Bambam disse se levantando, deixando a folha sobre a mesa e se afastando um pouco.

"Bambam!" Yugyeom levantou assim que o outro estava um pouco mais afastado, chamando a atenção não somente dele mas de alguns outros alunos que estavam no refeitório.

O agora loirinho o encarou com a sobrancelha bem feita, Yugyeom pode reparar, arqueada enquanto ele esperando a resposta.

"É..." O moreno olhou para os lados antes de encarar o rapaz e dizer sorrindo leve com as bochechas queimando. "Obrigado."

_Nossa que horrivel, Kim Yugyeom que impressão péssima._

Bambam sorriu e começou a se afastar. Antes dele sair do refeitório, o rapaz ainda de pé pode ver que Han estava o olhando e rindo com as pequenas mãozinhas cobrindo a boca.

Era só o que faltava até um gnomo tirava sarro dele. Céus, com certeza ele deveria ter chutado um caixão em casa, um caixão importante ainda, porque só poderia ser uma maldição ele passar tanta vergonha dessa maneira.

Depois desse famoso micão, decidiu que seria melhor ir para outro lugar ficar fazendo drama, então saiu apressado do lugar. Apenas para notar que esqueceu sua prova em cima da mesa e ter que voltar ainda sob o olhar dos outros alunos que estavam achando tudo aquilo no mínimo engraçado

✥✣✥  


Ninguém disse para Kim Yugyeom que ir estudar com seu crush seria no mínimo difícil. Já estava sentado na sala de biologia, o copo-de-leite de índole questionável ainda parecia não ir com a cara dele. Pode ver Han andando de um lado para o outro dentre os potes de flores e alguns pequenos frutos, não soube se o gnomo o olhou mas era interessante como ele era pequeno e carregava uma pequena malinha.

“Incrível, né?”

A voz de Bambam se fez presente ao lado de Yugyeom que encaravam o gnomo. “De onde você surgiu? Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, mas você me assustou.”

“Desculpe, entrei pela porta de trás.” O menino de cabelos rosa claro disse se arrumando melhor na mesa de dois lugares. Yugyeom ainda tentava digerir tudo quando olhou para Bambam se levantando depois de deixar suas coisas em cima da mesa e ir mexer naquelas plantas.

Foi estranho ver como todas elas pareciam agitadas com a chega do rapaz, até aquele copo-de-leite havia parado de ‘observar’ Yugyeom para mexer enquanto Bambam passava a mão sobre a flor. Ao mesmo tempo era algo mágico, o menino em sí exalava algo diferente, seu cabelo foi de rosa para um branco quase igual a neve.

Yugyeom não pode deixar de pensar em como ele deveria ser macio…

“Yug, antes de começarmos quer dar uma olhada nos cogumelos cantores? São uma espécie rara, eu e a professora Seo conseguimos fazer alguns deles nascerem aqui.”

O moreno pareceu hesitar e essa hesitação não passou despercebida por algumas das samambaias mais sensíveis, que começaram a recolher suas folhas, isso chamou a atenção de Bambam que passou seu olhar de algumas mudas para o maior. “Pode vir, elas não machucam.”

“Tem certeza?” Yugyeom desviou o olhar para o copo-de-leite rapidamente.

“Tenho. Vem cá.” Bambam foi até onde o maior estava parado e o puxou para se aproximar das duas bancadas. “O Berto é assim mesmo, ele não gosta de pessoas estranhas. Mas logo ele se acostuma, quando eu comecei a ajudar a professora Seo ele também não ia com minha cara, mas depois eu descobri que essa espécie gosta de chocolate foi mais fácil.”

Yugyeom não queria surtar mas estava difícil, foi difícil até escutar o que o outro falava, o porque? Simples o pequeno não havia soltado a mão dele ainda, e talvez isso estivesse afetando o coração fraco do moreno.

“Olha, esses aqui são os cogumelos.” Bambam o puxou mais para perto do pequeno terrário. Os cabelos dele continuaram brancos, mas assim de perto Yugyeom pode ver que eles tinham uma diferença de altura, não muito grande, porém ela existia, a pele dele brilhava com a luz artificial amarelada que ficava em cima dos vasos.

_Como ele é lindo._

Porém o momento foi interrompido por um punhado de terra que foi jogado em Yugyeom, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele nem viu o que aconteceu direito, apenas sentiu ser puxado para sentar em uma das carteiras próximas e escutou ao longe Bambam falar alguma coisa para Han e um tal de Xiumin, até que a voz ficou distante demais, assim como as luzes que foram se apagando gradativamente.

Tudo ficou momentaneamente escuro e quando voltou em si, se viu deitado na enfermaria. Bambam estava do seu lado e seus cabelos estavam misturados em preto e azul. Yugyeom pode notar que preto ficava muito bem no menor.

“Yug?!” O menor disse o ajudando a se levantar.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Os meninos são um pouco ciumentos, e quiseram pregar uma peça em você… E você sabe, gnomos sentados em cogumelos são sossegados…”

“Porém quando enciumados sempre estarão armados.” Os dois falaram juntos. Yugyeom pode ver que o outro ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e os pontos que estavam azuis começaram a ficar vermelhos também.

“Isso, me desculpe.” Bambam disse com a cabeça baixa. “Era só para eu te ajudar a estudar, eu que tive essa ideia péssima de ficar na sala por conta das plantas e… Nem tem justificativa, me desculpa Yug.”

Yugyeom ficou em silêncio um tempo.

“Repete.”

Bambam se assustou do jeito que ele falou, mas novamente disse: “Me desculpa?”

“Não, não, essa parte não. A outra, repete a outra.”

“Era só para nós estudarmos?”

“Não, do que você me chamou?” Yugyeom o encarava agora, e nenhum dos dois pode evitar o rubor que tomava conta do rosto de ambos.

“Yug?”

_Merlim me de forças._

Yugyeom sorriu, sentia uma certa dormência no rosto ainda mas já estava bem melhor, Bambam não entendeu mas sorriu de volta. “Eu tenho uma ideia de como eu posso desculpar você.”

Bambam ficou esperando o moreno continuar.

“O que você acha de irmos comer lá naquele restaurante iluminado?”

Agora com os cabelos totalmente vermelhos, combinando com suas bochechas ele concordou. “Tudo bem, eu topo.”

É, ninguém avisou Kim Yugyeom que ele teria coragem para chamar sua paixonite para sair, muito menos que por conta dela ele iria se tornar o melhor da turma novamente. Muito menos que seus pais iriam fazer uma festa com a família para comemorar que o filho finalmente estava apaixonado.

Ninguém o avisou também que quando ele e Bambam deram o primeiro beijo, dois encontros depois, que ele teria que lidar com dois gnomos ciumentos todas as aulas de biologia e botânica. Mas essa parte ele não se importava, ele podia lidar com algumas lamas aqui e ali, afinal agora ele sabia como lidar com Bartô, e cuidar de cogumelos que gostam de música pop.

Tudo graças ao rapaz de cabelos amarelos que o ensinou, e que fazia questão de ficar de mão dada quando os dois tinham que encarar os sapos boi e os ratinhos de pompeia. Kim Yugyeom nunca esteve tão feliz em ter feito a biblioteca ficar interditada por quase duas semanas.

✥✣✥

_**DK:** eu disse que ia dar namoro, yug não perde uma_

_**Gyu97:** e eu perdi 50 cruzeiros._

_Ñ acredito que vcs apostaram nisso >: **: Yuggie**_

_Dps eu sou o imaturo desse grupo **: Yuggie**_

_**Gyu97:** Olha quem lembrou que tem amigos._

_**Guy97:** Yug você me deve 50 cruzeiros_

_**DK:** hahahah >:D_

_Oq não mesmo. **: Yuggie**_

_**Guy97:** vou soltar aqueles gnomos em você_

_Grrr o Bamie contou essa história para vocês? **: Yuggie**_

_**DK:** s_

_**Guy97** : sim :D_

_Eu odeio vocês **: Yuggie**  
Pega cmg dps da aula **: Yuggie**_


End file.
